All in a Night's Work
by RR and ZLH
Summary: Gambit is up to his neck in trouble with the Italian Mafia and a certain Blue Shape Shifter. Guest Starring Jackie Estacado from Top Cow's "The Darkness" rr. Rating subject to change.
1. A Hit that Hits Back

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters. Marvel and Top Cow does. However the plot and what not is ours hehehe. Don't sue! We ain't gettin shit for this save for enjoyment outta rping it and allowing everyone on FFN to read it. *begs* Don't sue I say! . *gets oscar for best dramatic performance in a disclaimer role*  
  
The Following story is a collaborated effort of Rogue Raider and Ze'elle Aych. Also we highly recommend checking out our seperate works. Thanks and Enjoy.  
  
All in a Night's Work Chap 1: A Hit that Hits back  
  
Jackie Estacado. In short the name says it all, adoptive son of Uncle Frankie who just happens to be the head of the Italian Mafia in New York City. Jackie had it easy his whole life; fast cars, women, money and a job as one of Uncle frankie's top Hitmen. But then it all went to shit on his twenty first birthday. On that day he got saddled with both a blessing and a curse, The Darkness; which gave him the ability to create anything his mind can come up with, but only at night or in the safety of shadows. The down side to this powerful Entity is the fact he can never again have sex. To make a long story short, if he does he dies.  
  
Since that day Jackie's life has changed incredibly, and he has become pretty much the top hitman in New York, but if you want him to do a job you got to ask Uncle Frankie first. Today however he was on business as Frankie called it for the man himself. Someone had borrowed money from him, a large amount and did not return it. The red Lambrogini raced down the highway of New York City towards a smaller area known as Salem Center, neslted within Westchester county. There lies Breakstone lake and before Breakstone lake Xavier's School for the Gifted owned by a Charles Francis Xavier.  
  
Jackie knew by Gifted it meant mutants, he had encountered a few over the years in his line of work, but probly never one quite like the guy he was after today," Remy LeBeau." His steel blue gaze looked over the file as he drove the sports car with one hand," Sounds french." A smirk slowly crept across his lips as he reached the gates and pulled to a stop," Hm. It seems I wasn't expected." Placing both hands on the wheel again, the Italian Hitman swerved it over next to the red brick wall and settled it in park," Wonder if anyone's at home."  
  
Checking the inside of his white suit jacket noting his .50 Platinum DE was in place aswell as extra clips, Jackie reached up grabbing a low branch from a tree that was growing within the grounds, usng it to vault him onto the brickwall before jumping down into a crouched position. Remaining still he assested the area before standing," Remember Jackie, this place has more security than frickin' Fort Knox." His deep voice whispered in reminder to himself as he approached the door, slipping on a pair of designer shades then knocking on one of the large wooden doors before lighting a cig and resting his hands in his pockets, waiting.  
  
The place is Westchester County, upstate New York. One Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Within the hallowed halls, it is a home, a school, and a training facility to those with gifts beyond that of normal man. Those that reside under this single roof, for the most part, call each other family and friend, with a few exceptions. One part time exception, is the auburn haired man that is stepping out of the shower in his room. His name, is Remy LeBeau, never, ever call him Remmington. He is a mutant, a thief, and quite the charming cajun. Two out of three of those he got at birth, the third, he got at puberty. His mutant ability, is to change the potential energy in objects, charging them, with kinetic energy, thus making them rather explosive.  
  
After quickly donning his usual attire, black body armor, knee-high boots, gloves with two fingers missing each, and his brown trench coat, he feels ready for an exciting late-afternoon of saving the innocent. Things had been quiet as of late, and quiet meant boredom. So Gambit, as he is called, has been making nightly visits out to the city. He tucked not one, not two, but four packs of Bicycle playing cards into his various pockets, smiling lightly. "Gotta love a two fer one sale, non?" He picked up a small titanium cylinder, and simply made it disappear. He turned and looked out his window, it was still daylight out, and by the time he got to NYC, it would be dark. He turned and exited his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
He kept quiet as he strolled down the stairs, past the foyer, and into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple out of the basket on the counter, flipped through the mail on the table, and then heard a knock at the front door. He took a bite from the apple, and moved out, taking his sweet time, to answer the door. He reached the door, and swallowed the end of that bite he'd taken, and opened the door. He arched a single eyebrow, looking over the fancy dressed man in the doorway. "Armani, mes ami? Nice, but we not buyin. Try downtown." Without much else bieng said, he pushed past the man and shut the door behind him.  
  
The tall Italian leaned against one of the colonial posts on the porch area of the Mansion, his blue stare drifting about the place, becoming somewhat familar with his surroundings as it were. Casually a strong hand removed the cig from his lips as he exhaled smoke into the air and checked his watch," An hour." taking another drag from the cig he dropped it to the ground just as the door openned and low and behold the target himself steps out," Ah, cajun or better known as the other french rejects." Jackie grinned dangerously snuffing the cig out with the heel of his shoe.  
  
" I'm not selling, but rather I'm collecting." Rude man, Jackie quickly observed of this Remy LeBeau. As he pushed passed him, Jackie quickly pulled the shiny weapon from under his coat and placed the barrel in aim at the back of Gambit's head," You forgot to pay back the piper Monsiuer Lebeau." A click sounded in the air, " You got two options here; Option one you give me the money here and now, Option two," Jackie gave a dramatic pause, his grin becoming almost vicious," I take your bloody bullet riddled corpse back to Uncle Frankie on a silver platter. The choice," Suddenly a shot rang off in the air, a bullet whizzing passed Gambit's head," is yours." Warned the Italian Mobster.  
  
Gambit blinked, who did this guy think he was? he obviously had no idea what he was about to get into. "Gambit t'inks you got t'ings all wrong, ami. De phrase goes "Pay de Piper" not "Pay back de Piper." Jus so ya, Gambit never take what he can't return." The wiley cajun stuffed his hands into his pockets and shook his head as the bullet whizzed past. "Shouldn'ta done dat, mon ami." Gambit turned, and the card he had been charging in his pocket was out and whizzing through the air directly at the pricey suit's chest area. Unlike the hitman, Gambit didn't hold back, especially after bieng attacked in a place he called home. Gambit was already moving to his left, the bo staff apearing in his hand and extending to it's full length.  
  
"Now den, what say you take da head on those pricey shoulder pads, and walk outta 'ere, b'fore Gambit gets serious, an remove it?" The cajun was ever moving, keeping his eyes on the man near the door. There were children here, and he had to keep the man facing away from the house, should he decide to fire again. If he could, he'd get the man off the grounds completely. He didn't want anyone else involved in his affairs, and someone was bound to have been alerted by the gunshot. "Gambit got a better idea, ami. You want him, come and get him." In a flourish of trench coat, the cajun was moving, and quickly toward the gate.  
  
He kept the gun aimed not sure what the Cajun was going to do ' being an X- Man, I'm sure he'll counter attack me.' Jackie thought to himself, he had to be ready for anything and everything. His steel gaze remained locked on his Hit," I haven't got all day LeBeau. Make your decision or I'll make it for you and you won't like my choice that I can assure you." The smirk remained transfixed on the Italian's chisled features, he enjoyed his job far too well probly for his own good," No. I got it right." His finger tightened on the trigger, at his comment Jackie grinned," And I thought I had an ego." This guy was deffinitely going to get on the Hitman's nerves.  
  
" Cute." Quickly the tall man ducked as the card whizzed over his black tressed head, barely missing him," Never had a hit that hits back." Scratching his chin a moment the smug man waltzed forward and down the stairs," But I do so like a good challenge." Jackie laughed," You? Remove my head? Hell Frenchie, I'd pay to see that." Idly the Mobster twirled the gun in his head," But see, I don't like people tellin me what to do. " His voice turned serious, deadly so. Licking his lips a sigh he was clearly annoyed, Jackie moved forward following the man, his footsteps silent against the graveled walk way.  
  
" Now." Roughly Jackie grabbed the back of his trench coat and pressed the gun to his skull," Let's try this again shall we? Where's Frankie's money?" The gun clicked, a bullet sliding into the chamber, ready to be shot a moments notice," Hear that? That click? Well cajun it's your one way ticket to Hell if you don't answer me and save me a seat will ya?" Quickly Jackie eyed the sky, it was growing twilight, in about another forty five minutes this mutant card thrower was going to be in serious trouble if he didn't give some answers and or money.  
  
Gambit didn't even blink as the man grabbed his coat. He simply twisted his body, easily ducking below the gun, and spinning around, not even listening, let alone giving the man any time to talk. Using slight of hand, The cajun thief slipped on card quickly, and totally unseen into each of Jackie's suit pockets above the waist, and following with a quick cheap shot towards the gut. "You got some trouble's, ami. Gambit don mind dying, not one bit, but if de pretty boy don't wanna be scraped off de ground..." he gave a sly wink, and brought the bo-staff quickly into a hard spin around his back toward the man's wide open face. The gut shot wasn't much but a jolting blow, but the staff shot was deadly, and would crack the man's skull easily in two, not to mention that if he did not remove the armani jacket he'd be in a quite a few peices scattered about the lawn, like the refuse he is.  
  
As the man turned, Jackie quickly let go of his hold on his coat. The man moved fast this was true, but it took alot to escape Jackie attention indeed," If I didn't know any better I swear you just picked my pocket Thief." The Italian Hitman shed his coat, revealing a black silk dress shirt and tossed it to the ground quickly as soon as it hit the white material exploded," Thought so." He remarked unamused. That jacket had been expensive and also one of his favorite," Note to self. No more wearing favorite suits to work." Jackie sneered. This was not going as it should have.  
  
Doubling over slightly as the punch hit his stomach, Jackie dropped his weapon back into the holster located just under his right arm. Remaining doubled over seeing the man's movements with the staff as his long black hair fell to shroud around his face," A cheap shoting son of a bitch ain'tcha?" Jackie mused slightly. He began to somewhat like this guy, and the Swamp Rat was about to find out why the Hitman was. Dropping down into a crouched position the Italian balanced quickly on his hands then swept out sideways with his legs towards the shins of Gambit hoping to knock him flat.  
  
She smirked," Fools." Came the velvet like voice in the form of a whisper. They truely had no idea at all they had been set up, and it was all her doing, and she had done it alone, and for her alone. Magneto, Sabretooth, Apoclypse they could all go to hell as far as Mystique cared. Running her tongue across her red lips at the scene before her the shape shifting bitch held back laughter as she crouched in a tree near the scene. They couldn't see her, but she could see them quite well.  
  
So she had played one of the most dangerous Mob Bosses in New York and so she had also played an X-Man aswell, one she did not like. After all that Cajun bastard had stolen her daughter from her and he was about to lose it all, including what brain matter he may or may not have. For a moment her mind drifted towards the swiss bank account in one of her many aliases, soon a large sum of money ten grand to be exact would be tucked away within it and soon that insufferable Swamp Rat would be gone aswell.  
  
Gambit smirked wickedly, "Non, It's fair play when de one Gambit fights, fights dirty too." Gambit was ever watchful, and even more agile. So when the sweep connected, and went flat, he used the momentum of the sweep at his legs, to push his legs up into the air. His hands met the ground, still holding the staff in one hand, and vaulted himself backwards, landing lightly on his feet. "Gambit will admit that was a good one, but not good enough, ami. Care ta try once again?" Gambit smirked, a look of pure confidence and cockyness. Gambit shuffled his feet lightly, almost like a prize fighter in the squared circle. He was mocking the Itialian hitman, and it was clear. "Gambit says he gonna let you try one more time, only one, den he gonna make ya regret doggin him for money he paid weeks ago." Gambit stopped bouncing around, and simply leaned casually on his staff, watching the now half Armani dressed hitman.  
  
Jackie quirked a brow," You keep that up Frenchie and you're deffinitely a dead man walking." Jackie Estacado did not appreciate being mocked. His face became unreadable, his mood deadly. This guy was seriously asking for it," Nice acrobatics by the way. Didn't know they offered gymnastics in the Bayous of Louisana." So the Cajun could crack jokes, well so could the Hitman, "Try again? Surely." He smirked, the left corner of his mouth raising slightly at the dare. Smug bastard had no idea what he was up against.  
  
Eying his watch and the sky as he pulled out his gun again, Jackie seemed suddenly in no real hurry," Lets see if you know the two step." Taking the safety off, the Hitman aimed the platinum weapon's barrel at Gambit's feet, squeezing the trigger he began to shoot bullets rapidly at the man's boots. 'Less than thirty.' Jackie thought to himself and then all hell would break lose, for Remy that is.  
  
Gambit smirked lightly as the man made a joke of his own. "So da mob finally got a sense of humor, not a good one, but it's better than not'ing, non?" Then the man began to fire off shots at his feet, not the wisest idea when the man was as nimble as the cajun. Gambit wasn't simply going to stand there and dance, no way. Instead he began to dodge and jump and flip his way away from the man, and once more for the gate. After only five shots, he was at the gate, "And this, mon ami, is where Gambit says goodnight." With a simple leap, he grabbed the top of the gate and flipped upwards. His feet kicked around and he landed easily, standing on the wrought iron gate. Gambit smiled and winked, and dropped over, landing with a light thud. "Nice ride, Gambit t'inks he'll take it."  
  
Remy LeBeau, ever the one to piss off the worng people, quickly sidled over to the car, and forced his way inside. "Thanks for the ride, ami. I'll make sure an enjoy it, non?" He shouted lightly back to the hitman as he hotwired the vehicle. He quickly slammed the door of the Lambroghini and slammed on the gas. The tires gripped the ground like nobody's business. Gambit knew that he was only making a bad situation worse, stealing a hitman's car, but he needed to get the guy away from the mansion. He didn't squeel tires, or anything overly macho, just took off at a liesurely pace. Why drive fast, when your persuer is on foot?  
  
Jackie rolled his steel blue gaze," Smartass." This cajun was cruising for a bruising indeed. But he did have style, a style that was not to far from the Hitman's own," Fancy foot work, but you sorely dissapiont me, I wanted to see you dance." Jackie retorted smartly in a mock hurt manner," Fifteen minutes and counting." The Italian thought aloud, his eyes following the Swamp Rat's every movement as he continued to send bullets at his feet and now hands while he dodged and flipped," Don't think you'll escape me that easily." Holstering his now empty weapon, Jackie vaulted over the brick wall close behind Remy, but not close enough  
  
" Son of a bitch." The hitman raced forward, while running he quickly placed a fresh clip into his gun and took aim at the Cajun only to stop and lower his weapon," Shit! I can't shoot at him...that car costed a feckin' trunk load of money." Indeed the Mobster's aim would put his "baby" at risk and that was not good, Uncle Frankie would kill him for sure. As the car pulled out, Jackie's gaze lifted to the sky a smirk slowly replacing the scowl across his lips as night began to finally set in," Bastard." Hissed the dark tone as his eyes, now a glowing yellow watched the car slowly dissapear into the fastly darkening horizon.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors' Notes: See that little button down there? Yeah you know you wanna push it! *smirks* 


	2. Chasing the Chaser, and Becoming the Cha...

Remy LeBeau was quite the stickler for trouble; it would seem, as drove at a semi-leisurely pace of ninety miles per hour.  
The car was a red Lamborghini, recently stolen from the Hit man that had had the balls to show up at the mansion making demands. Remy had paid back the ninety thousand dollars he owed nearly two weeks ago, he had handed the money to Uncle Frankie personally.  
Gambit was positive, and he was in need of answers, and getting shot at was not one of the ones he was seeking. Who better to get answers from, than the man himself, Uncle Frankie? That was his destination, for the moment. He would drive to New York City, and walk right into the office, and demand answers. Not subtlety there, just straight forwardness.  
Gambit was not the planning type, never really had been. He had as much of a plan as he was going to get, with the driving up and busting in. He wasn't worried about the pretty Italian hit man; he'd stolen his transportation, so he had a long walk ahead of him. "Gambit smell a rat, and dis time it not him."  
  
He felt it surge through his six foot form, like a rush of pure undaundantered adrenaline. His eyes closed at the rapture of the power as it coursed through his veins, it was like this every night since his fateful twenty-first birthday. It would begin at his feet and slowly crawl up from there, bonding and melding with his form; every outline of every muscle perfectly chiseled into the gold, black, and silver armor at was as if he had grown a second skin over his form to replace the original.  
Closing his fists the sensation continued up his torso across his back and finally stopping at his mouth, where now laid a silver mask from the bridge of his nose and extending down his neck melding in with the gold and black resting there. His eyes opened, the golden yellow glow now prominently fixed.  
Around Jackie dragging themselves from the shadows in which they sleep and spend their days thousands of little creatures known as Darklings, his personal army of hellish creatures that provide both amusement and assistance to the man of Darkness himself, "Hello boys." The smug Italian greeted his "pets". As a collective they all answered back, "Hiyas Boss!"  
Excitedly, they could tell something was up, for being a creation of The Darkness means you are connected to him and visa versa. Looking over his subjects, the King of the Night stretched his arms slowly, letting out a yawn as two large bat-like wings extended slowly from his shoulders.  
Meanwhile in Jackie's car, which Remy had stolen only moments ago, five more little creatures of the night were slowly waking up from their daylight slumbers, Three in the back seat and two up front. Instantly they knew something was off, "That's not boss..." The fat horny Darkling known as Porky quickly observed.  
The other four nodded in agreement," Yo! Punk who the hell are ya?" Came the questioning voice and stare of a red basketball cap wearing Darkling known as Moe asked up front, as Porky who also occupied the passenger side seat stood up as well and the other three in the back now floating about with their wings eye-balling Remy almost hungrily.  
Jackie smirked beneath the silver face piece, he had left his top Darklings in the car the night before and that meant Mr. LeBeau was getting quite a little surprise at the moment. Stretching his wings, giving them a few flaps, Jackie took off towards the speeding Lamborghini with a trail of Darklings behind him.  
For now most followed their Master, or Boss as they like to call him, but soon a few lost interest and went to go and cause the usual trouble and shit around the City that they normally do. Soaring high above the highways of New York, Jackie swooped downward spotting his car and his Top Boys all staring and throwing questions at Remy.  
Grinning, the Hit man dived down towards the car, coming right up along side it," This is your worst nightmare, now pull the hell over!"  
Holding out his hand, Jackie watched as his mind created from the black pool of well Darkness that had formed in his palm into a large silver gun which he pointed at Remy's head," you got six guns aimed at your right now Gambit. I suggest for your own neck's safety you do as I say."  
Giving the signal to the five Darklings in the car all of them pulled out their own same sized versions of the gun Jackie himself was currently holding.  
Giving another nod all six guns let off a click, "I don't like people touching my things, stealing my things or using my things without my permission." The Italian stared at the Cajun, "It pisses me off!"  
  
Remy was barely even paying attention. His eyes were glued to the road as it sped past him. Then he heard a voice, and glanced lightly over to the passenger's seat. "Oiy! De man keeps greml'ns as company? Dun tell Gambit, he da goblin king, non?" Remy just smirked lightly and continued on driving. He had seen worse, the Brood for one, hell even most of the Morlocks were uglier than these little guys.  
"Names Gambit," was the only real reply he gave to the little creatures. Then he noticed Jackie, flying alongside the car, and shook his head a bit, "Gambit can't say he surprised, after dese little guys showed up, non?"  
Gambit blinked a bit as a gun formed out of thin air, and then he heard the familiar sound of several more clicking around him. "Now you wouldn't do dat, mon ami. You don wan to lose yer pretty car." Gambit smirked lightly, and just kept driving. He was still wary of the Darklings, or gremlins, as he would call them, but his caution didn't show in the slightest.  
"So... mon amis, you care to join Gambit? Gambit teach you ta pick up ladies real good, an de car'll make it dat much easier?" Gambit grinned, and peered over at Jackie for a moment, and then he looked back at the midgets "Unless you shoot Gambit, den de car crashes, and the bunch of us burn. Gambit don mind goin down in flames, if dat the way it goes."  
  
Beneath the silver mask, Jackie was half sneering and half grinning in amusement. Surely LeBeau had not been expecting the Darklings at all. Curiously he wondered what the man's first initial reaction had been to them. He would ask the Boys later about it, right now he just wanted his car back.  
The Darklings within the car all looked towards Remy and smirked," Gremlins? We like dat, you gunna feed us junk food an' shit?" Spoke up the usual smart mouth of the group in the car which Jackie had named Harry as he mocked Remy's accent," Gambit huh? Nice name fart face!" Jac chimed in, who was always rude and always in a bad mood.  
"Fart face! Fart face! Fart face!" Pip the crazy overly skinny one, who finds it funny to repeat himself started in repeating, at the name fart face being repeated over and over each Darkling began to make crude noises.  
  
Jackie shook his head at them, "Enough boys. Keep your eyes and guns on the Frenchie."  
All of the dirty little beasts nodded as one towards their beloved Boss, "Something about your occupation told me that not much would shock you Mr. LeBeau."  
At Gambit's remark about losing his car the Hit man narrowed his glowing orbs, "I really won't have to worry. How about you tell me where the hell you think you are going in my car then?"  
With that Jackie shooed Porky and Moe out of the passenger seat and dropped into it himself, "So. Answer my question." He folded his arms in wait as the Cajun began to chit-chat with his Darklings.  
At the word ladies all of them perked up, especially Porky, who instantly spoke up, "Humpty hump! Porky likes ladies, yes!"  
Jackie chuckled and shook his head, "Don't mind Porky, he likes anything with tits and an ass and then some." Moe, who is Jackie's right hand Darkling quickly pushed Porky out of the car then settled on his Boss's shoulder, eying Remy and then suddenly the other three still in the car all eyed him too.  
  
Gambit smirked lightly as the gremlins began to mock him. He kept his eyes mainly on the road ahead. "Gambit headin ta Uncle Frankie's. He knows he paid da man, weeks ago, gave it to em personally. Gambit don't let no man pull nothin like dat on him." He glanced over his shoulder as the fat one, Porky, was shoved out of the car, "Dat's gunna sting in da mornin."  
Gambit eyed the other gremlins in the rear view mirror, and then looked at Jackie, "Well, besides the obvious, mon ami, you got one up on me. So who do man dat Frankie sent? If ya tell me yer name is Roco, Gambit swear he crash dis car." He was still keeping the mood light, like always.  
Gambit turned onto the highway, and hit the gas, speeding nicely past a mini-van and a Porsche. He veered in and out of the semi-light traffic, missing some by only inches. He got a few horns honked, and more than his share of obscene gestures aimed their way, but those things only seemed to lighten his mood more than it already was.  
"So, greml'ns," he asked nonchalantly, "What say we ditch the stiff, and hit a bar or four? Never know, even you guys might get lucky if Gambit works hard enough." He was, of course, just joking around. He'd gotten quite the rise out of the bastards when he mentioned ladies a few minutes ago, and he figured he'd do it again, if only for a couple laughs.  
  
Jackie chuckled inwardly, his Darklings so loyal and with faces only a Mother or a Creator could love...well like anyhow. He did not love them per say, however they always do come in handy when you're in a tight jam. Little devils can get you out of anything and everything, including traffic tickets.  
Sitting much like a king on his throne, the blue eyed Italian looked over to the current driver of his vehicle with slight amusement and slightly annoyance. This was certainly not going as it should have and something told Jackie it wouldn't anymore.  
Much like the famed Witchblade which is wielded by Sara Pezzini, The Darkness speaks to it's wielder as well, but not in the same manner; rather with feelings more or less like a sixth and seventh sense rather then a voice.  
Jackie arched a brow, "If Uncle Frankie had gotten his money I wouldn't be trying to kill you right now."  
Her leered at him somewhat, "The name is Jackie Estacado. Not some fucked up name like Roco...you watch too many movies."  
Jackie shook his black trussed head slowly, the other Darklings doing the same, "And these abomanations are called Darklings. The have names, the one who just got kicked out of the car is Porky, never ever let your woman around him, he'll hump her leg like no dog ever has or will. Then there's Moe, in the red hat. Pip is the skinny sucker. Jac is the fat unhappy one and Harry is the smartass. Smith is the quite one back there that always looks ready to kill anyone and everyone."  
Jackie quickly eyed Remy, "And I don't like the way you drive my frickin car pal."  
Meanwhile during all this talking Jackie had pulled his cell phone from the glove box and began to speed dial Uncle Frankie's number, "I'll call Frankie and converse, you just drive and try not to get me into trouble. I know of at least one cop who would love to have my ass behind bars."  
All the Darklings still in the car eyed Remy, then looked to Jackie, "Hey Boss can we--" Jackie turned and arched a brow, "Not tonight boys, business before pleasure you know the rules." All of them groaned as a collective, "Pleeeeease."  
The Darkness wielder placed his shiny silver cell phone to his ear "No." He spoke with authority and the next few sounds heard were the Darklings all using very colorful language towards their Boss.  
  
Remy nodded slowly, "Dis Cajun watches the occasional movie." He glanced back in the mirror again, "It's a wonder ya can keep um separate, dey all look de same to Gambit, save the quiet one." Remy nodded slowly behind him, and then looked to Jackie, "Nice ta make your acquaintance, I t'ink."  
Remy squinted a bit, at something ahead of them, something big, too big. "Gambit got a bad feelin bout dis, mon ami. I suggest da seatbelts get used." Remy had his seatbelt buckled in a flash, and looked back up to see the biggest man he's ever seen, and he has seen this one before.  
It was an enormous man, wearing a red helmet, and a red suit. "Marko..." was the only word out of his mouth. The big man seemed to be waiting for them, and positioned himself square on the ground, digging in to catch the car.  
Remy was not about to let himself get caught in a situation, so at the last moment, he swerved the Lamborghini to the right. The car hit the guard rail, tipped up, and flipped over, the car and all of its occupants, tumbled end over end toward the ground below.  
Gambit, ever ready to get himself out of bad thing, had his belt undone, and the door open, "Nice seeing ya, mon ami, but Gambit t'ink he fold dis round." With a quick wink, the Cajun was out the door, hands gripping a support wire from one of the long telephone poles and sliding easily down to the ground.  
  
The phone rang and rang, meanwhile the Darklings had taken up to singing a song to stay pacified, "Ninety Nine bottles of shit on the wall ninety nine bottles of shit, knock one down smear it around still ninety nine bottles of shit on the wall!" They all laughed, each one having a different and or distinct laugh.  
Pip who had seemingly disappeared momentarily suddenly popped up from under the seats with a bottle in his hand, "I knew I had a bottle of shi-- I mean JDs in this damned thing!" he laughed at his own joke of a slip then popped the bottle while settling on Remy's head for the ride, becoming quickly drunk as he chugged half the bottle "Weeee!!!"  
"Come on Frankie answer your phone." Jackie was seriously beginning to get a bad feeling about this, "Something isn't right." He quickly comment to the Cajun driving his car, "Yeah, but if you notice these ones are my main Boys, and they wear clothes." Suddenly Jackie's phone gave a long beep, "What a time for the damned--" The sentence went unfinished, "Seatbelts why--Ah shit!"  
The steel blue gaze quickly looked to what Remy had called "Marko," "Friend of yours?" Jackie braced himself, as the car suddenly took a sharp turn," Guys, get going."  
All the Darklings nodded and took off heading for the large man in red, "So...what the hell are you?" They all asked simultaneously, "He looks like a can...anyone got a giant can opener!?!"  
Jackie pulled himself from the wreckage of his car, his eyes glowing with vengeance, "You sorry excuse for Frenchman! That was my damned car you just crashed you asshole! Idiot!"  
He was pissed and not only at Gambit, but also at this Marko. Sneering beneath the silver mask he stretched out his bat-like wings and took flight landing next to Remy pointing at him, "You owe me, Big time."  
Even though half his face was covered it was very notable that Jackie meant business, "that car cost more then you would make as a pick pocket during Mardi Gras and you're damned lucky it's his frickin' fault!" A silver and gold clawed finger pointed towards Marko.  
With this Jackie turned his attentions towards the large man, "Time to play." Rubbing his gloved hands together he pictured something in his mind, a large very big, very hungry Darkling.  
Slowly a strange puddle of black goop formed in his open hands then began to take on the shape of the thing which Jackie wanted it too be, "No one messes with The Darkness and gets the hell away with it. No one."  
Soon the creature towered in front of him and Remy as drool slowly drag-lined from its large teeth and it licked its lips with a large snake like tongue at Marko, "Say hello to Chomper. And he's hungry." A dangerous expression took over Jackie as his eyes flashed.  
  
Remy blinked as Jackie landed next to him, and began to rant on about the car, "Merde, you Italians and cars..."  
Remy shook his head and looked up the twenty five feet to the bridge and the gremlins, and Marko, watching them for a moment. From the corner of his eye, he spotted the large... thing, and looked over, blinking. "An dey call Gambit a freak..."  
"HAW! A can! Nice one, ya little mutated dwarfs. Nothing can stop the Juggernaut!"  
Cain glanced over the side of the bridge, "I want him, the puny Cajun rat." Cain blinked a moment, noticing the larger version of the midgets. "The hell is that?" Cain turned to the gremlins and scowled a moment. "It seems that you have me at a disadvantage, let's see if we can rectify that"  
His voice was suddenly decidedly feminine, and his body began to shrink in size. In mere moments, standing where the towering behemoth was, stood a slender, blue-skinned, flame haired woman.  
She leaned over the railing, and blew the two men a sweet little kiss, and winked lightly. "Don't you just hate, when a well laid plan... well, if you want to know, you'll just have to come and get me."  
Mystique dropped over the edge, and shifted forms once more, this time into a large bird. She was off and flying, leaving the boys, gremlins, and Chomper, all alone. Remy was scowling hard, "Chere askin fer trouble, she got it. Gambit don play games when it his ass on de line." With no other words, Remy turned and started walking  
He was moving in the direction in which the bird flew, pulling out a smoke from one of his various pockets. With a flick of his finger the smoke lit, and he puffed hard on the end of the cigarette, causing it to glow bright orange.  
  
Normally the King Kong sized Darkling would have devoured the man known as Marko the second it laid eyes on him, but Jackie being able to control it kept it at bay for the moment.  
He had a feeling not all was what it seemed, or rather The Darkness had a suspicion really. Folding his arms, the Italian looked to the Cajun a moment, "I love my job, and this shit makes it so much easier." beneath the mask he grinned, it would be some what evident due to the movement of the mask.  
For a moment, Jackie took a quick scan of the area around them. As usual, the civilians around the area just ran or stood transfixed in place, and in shock of what was going on. They all knew the drill and for most these kinds of occurrences were nothing new at all.  
Sure enough, his suspicions where indeed correct, "Who's the blue bitch?" Jackie gave a sideways glance at Remy who suddenly looked as pissed as he was at the moment.  
The Italian arched a brow, "You French and your women." He retorted in context to the car comment then looked to the woman on the previous comment he...she...it whatever made about wanting the Cajun, "Take a number babe." He called out to her as she moved to walk...or rather, "Damn. And I thought I knew some crazy females." Looking to the Darklings he gave a nod, they knew what to do.  
Suddenly all of them pulled out rather large looking guns for them and sped off towards the bird woman, "Bird huntin season is open! Yee-haw! Let's get'er," Could be heard faintly as they went into the sky.  
"Yo, Frenchie, You ride don'tcha?" Suddenly as if well out of the blue or darkness in this case, were two stream lined silver and gold motorcycles on either side of him, "I've got a hunch about that woman."  
Hopping onto the more gold decorated one, Jackie revved the engine, "If my hunch is right, your ass is off Uncle Frankie's black list and hers will take your place-- Oh wait. Almost forgot." Looking to Chomper, Jackie snapped his fingers and the large nightmarish creature disappeared back into the element from which it came.  
Mean while the Darklings had caught up with Mystique, "Ready, aim, set, FIRE!" They all yelled together and began to rip bullet after bullet towards her.  
  
Remy stopped and looked back at Jackie, "Dey kill her, Frankie never sees his money. 'Member dat, mon ami." Remy walked back, not answering the question about riding, and simply straddled the bike, not even giving it the once over.  
He kicked the engine over, and looked to Jackie for a moment, "Da bitch is Mystique. She a shape shifter. Anyt'ing she wants, she is, for a time. Outta all de people Gambit hates, she at de top o'de list." Gambit scowled, and spit the smoldering cigarette to the ground, revving the bike's engine hard, before dropping it into gear and taking off like a proverbial bat out of hell.  
In the distance, the giant bird took an upward dive, spinning slowly, and changing into a smaller, far faster, and quite a deal more agile version of its previous self.  
Bullets were whizzing by her, and she cut a quick left, and then she moved right off to the left again. In a snap she was turning, spinning, looping back, and diving all over the sky. There was no way she was going to be hit by these little nuisances; she was far too good for that.  
Remy was speeding along the side of the road, occasionally even swerving onto the sidewalk, into the opposite lane. Remy despised the woman with blue skin, almost as much as he despised... Well, that's another story for another time.  
"Dere!" He shouted. He pointed into the sky, were a fair number of small lights were blinking, and several black dots were chasing a single, smaller black dot. Remy's eyes narrowed, as he closed the gap between the constantly moving dots.  
He was watching, and soon enough, he caught on. There was method to the seemingly random madness. From nowhere, he pulled a single card, and charged it enough to knock the flying bird from the sky, "Ace of spades, Mystique, de card 'a death."  
His arm shot out, and card flew through the air. It connected, exploding, and the bird fell hard into a large dumpster.  
  
Jackie shook his head, "They won't kill'er, they're just gonna rough'er up a little bit. I want to kill her." Jackie was naturally still pissed about his car. Steering the motorcycle towards the direction the Darklings had flown off in, the Italian paid close attention to his at the moment partner it seemed, "Shape shifter huh? Interesting."  
He chuckled at her name, "Fitting. Her name, or is that her alias? Like you and that Gambit bit. What the hell with the chess game move name anyhow?" Then it dawned on him, the other meaning of the word, "Second thought I get it, you like taking risks." 'Too much like myself.' The Hit man thought to himself as they rode on.  
Meanwhile the Darklings were having a hay day with as they were now referring to as Target Practice, "Fast birdie! Slow down, I wanna shoot ya!"  
One of them called out at her, "Weeee!!!" Pip who was obviously still drunk sat on the back of one his fellow Darklings amusedly and possibly still thinking they were all in the car.  
Jackie watched as Remy used his mutant ability again, "Nice. I'd offer a trade, but something tells me you would feel like you got the short end of the stick." His glowing stare followed the charged card as it flew connecting with the bird, "What the hell was that? Who did that? I dunno..."  
The Darklings were suddenly conversing amongst themselves until they heard a shrill whistle from below and Jackie's clawed finger pointing towards the dumpster "Get'er boys." Jackie called to them as he and Remy came up on the scene while the head Darklings and several other nameless ones all dived and converged onto or in the dumpster, "Dude like don't move!" One of the Darklings, Moe yelled at her, "Wooweee! I feel like a copper or something sayin that shit!" With that he pointed his gun at the captive, "You move I shoot ya then they shoot ya and then its dinnertime biiitchy!" With that Pip began to dance around the fallen form inside the dumpster chanting bitchy over and over again.  
Looking to Remy, Jackie clamored off his bike and seemingly drew a gun out of no where, "After you Frenchie."  
  
Remy spun the bike sideways and kicked the stand out. He leapt from the bike before it was even done moving, and crouched low on the ground, the bike finally coming to rest, tipping sideways just a bit to rest on the kickstand.  
"Gambit dun t'ink even she knows her real name. She been everyone, from yer Uncle, to myself, and everyone b'tween. She fathered Senator Creed, an at least one 'a da mutant folk dat despise 'er, includin..." he narrowed his eyes once more this time to little more than slits, and watched as the gremlins went about surrounding their prey, "Dat might not be da best idea, champ." he shouted to the one that had dropped into the dumpster and began to fling insults.  
Inside the dumpster, Mystique was watching the little troll closely. Opportunity struck, as Jackie said something about 'Franchie,' the goon looked away fro a split second. Mystique lashed out with a single foot to the back of the little shit's head, and then she was gone. Her form rustled through the refuse in the dumpster, having taken the form of a rat. The next thing Pip would know, there were twenty rats scurrying about, all making hasty exits from the crowded dumpster, and all in different directions.  
Remy had just come up to the dumpster when the flood of rats came pouring out over the side. Remy simply pulled out another smoke, and light it, allowing it to hang from between his lips. "Remy knew dat was gonna happen. Been better leaving her dere, an not insultin her, though Remy agree she is a bitch." Remy looked into the dumpster, and eyed Pip a moment, "Jou gonna be ok dere, Greml'n?" Remy turned, and pulled up a slice of the wall, leaning lightly against it.  
Jackie paused, "Hold the frickin'...she's been Frankie?!?" Jackie was not happy about this, "Oh she's on the hit list without his approval and I just put her ass there personally. That stupid whore," he exclaimed, temper taking over.  
Meanwhile Pip had been quite the happily little drunk Darkling that was until, "Ouch! Son of a bitch! That hurt! Damnit! Damnit! ...I feel sick..." The little guy slowly scurried out of the dumpster weaving back and forth, "Yo Jackie... I don't feel so--" His sentence despite how slurred it was didn't get finished next thing he knew everything content of his stomach was coming out. Once he was finished he plopped down on the ground and looked dazed up at Remy, "Greml'n... hehehehehe."  
Shaking his head, Jackie watched as the rats began to filter out, "Shit." Grumbling the Darkness wielder folded his arms his eyes following the rats, it was as if he was looking for something a difference in them, "And unfortunately for her, a smart bitch. Bet ten to one she knows what the hell she's dealing with." And that in itself did not set to well with Jackie at all, "I need to get a hold of Frankie." he moved to walk away then stopped, "Since you seem so fond of my gremlins as you call them, you get your own personal one for a moment while I make this call. Can't have you running off now." He grinned. Jackie held up his hand, once again there within his palm rested a small puddle of black ooze.  
Slowly it began to take a shape, "Frenchie this is Darkus. Darkus say hello." A small Darkling glared up at Remy with bug eyes, "Hiya Frenchie, You ugly bucket of sick!" Jackie patted him on the head," Better get used to him, because for a few minutes or so you two are going to be getting really close really quick." The green eyed little shit continued to stare at Remy spouting off various insults, "You crap stain! You filthy son of a whore! You scummy little nose pick!"  
Beneath his mask, Jackie was silently laughing, "He's going to be taking up residence in your pants. You move, you even think about moving he bites." With that Darkus hopped off Jackie's hand and looked Remy right square in the eyes landing on his face, "You suck Frenchie! I hope you die! I'm gunna piss on your freakin grave!"  
Yelling a few more choice words at Remy, the Darkling crawled into his pants and settled for the moment. Smirking to himself, Jackie strolled over to a payphone and dial up Frankie explaining everything that had went on, he had used a secret code between them to start the conversation and make sure it was the real Frankie he was speaking too, "Okay." With that he hanged up and strolled nonchalantly back over to Remy, "Frankie wants to see us, looks like to help pay off all the trouble you've brought us you get to help me track down the Blue Bitch. Darkus." Jackie snapped his fingers and the little darkling slowly came out of his hiding place within Remy's pants and disappeared, "Lets' go." 


End file.
